TheAmazeman City
TheAmazeman City is a city in Southeastern Robloxia. It is also the capital of Amaze-onia. The city is the 7th Largest city in Robloxia With 4,234,978 people in the city and 12,977,586 people in the Amazeman-Amaxon Metropolitan Area. The city has been featured in many movies and games including Survive the End of Roblox. Climate: The city lies near the southeastern corner of Robloxia, making it the hottest city in Robloxia. Below we have the average daytime highs, overnight lows, and weather patterns per month. January || Daytime Highs: 0 to 10°F (-17 to -12°C) || Overnight Lows: -10 to -5°F (-23 to -20°C) || Weather Patterns: Snow February - || Daytime Highs: 12 to 19°F (-11 to -7°C) || Overnight Lows: -4 to 7°F (-20 to -13°C) || Weather Patterns: Snow March || Daytime Highs: 26 to 48°F (-3 to 8°C) || Overnight Lows: 13 to 18°F (-10 to -7°C) || Weather Patterns: Light rain, Rain / Snow Mix, Flurries, Freezing Rain April || Daytime Highs: 57 to 71°F (13 to 21°C) || Overnight Lows: 29 to 43°F (-1 to 6°C) || Weather Patterns: Rain, Freezing Rain, Thunderstorms May || Daytime Highs: 81 to 93°F (27 to 33°C) || Overnight Lows: 60 to 72°F (15 to 22°C) || Weather Patterns: Rain, Thunderstorms / Severe Thunderstorms, possible hurricanes June || Daytime Highs: 103 to 118°F (39 to 47°C) || Overnight Lows: 85 to 96°F (29 to 35°C) || Weather Patterns: Rain, Thunderstorms / Severe Thunderstorms, possible hurricanes July || Daytime Highs: 119 to 125°F (48 to 51°C) || Overnight Lows: 99 to 107°F (37 to 41°C) || Weather Patterns: Rain, Thunderstorms / Severe Thunderstorms, possible hurricanes August || Daytime Highs: 101 to 113°F (38 to 45°C) || Overnight Lows: 78 to 90°F (25 to 32°C) || Weather Patterns: Rain, Thunderstorms / Severe Thunderstorms, possible hurricanes September || Daytime Highs: 77 to 89°F (25 to 31°C) || Overnight Lows: 53 to 65°F (11 to 18°C) || Weather Patterns: Rain, Thunderstorms / Severe Thunderstorms, possible hurricanes October || Daytime Highs: 53 to 69°F (11 to 20°C) || Overnight Lows: 39 to 47°F (3 to 8°C) || Weather Patterns: Rain, Thunderstorms November || Daytime Highs: 30 to 44°F (-1 to 6°C) || Overnight Lows: 17 to 26°F (-8 to -3°C) || Weather Patterns: Rain, Snow, Freezing Rain, Light Thunderstorms December || Daytime Highs: 4 to 16°F (-15 to -8°C) || Overnight Lows: -6 to -2°F (-21 to 18°C) || Weather Patterns: Snow Record High: 131'°'''F (55'°'C) - July 19, 2008 Record High Night: 127'°'F (52'°'C) - August 3, 2008 Record Low: -13'°'F (-25'°'C) - January 21, 1973 Record Low Night: -29'°'F (-33'°'''C) - January 16, 1985 Demographics: In the 2016 Roblox Census, TheAmazeman City recorded a population of 4,195,860 people, down 0.923% since the 2011 Roblox Census. TheAmazeman-Amaxon Metropolitan Area recorded a population of 12,977,586 people, up 6.23% since the 2011 Roblox Census. In the 2018 Municipal Census, TheAmazeman City recorded a population of 4,162,331 people, up 4.779% since the 2013 Municipal Census. The Amazeman-Amaxon Metropolitan Area was not recorded in this municipal census. TheAmazeman City has been losing people since mid-2015, as many residents have been moving to Amaxon. Before then, the population was estimated to have been increasing over 150,000 people per year, therefore making it the second fastest growing city in Robloxia at the time. Geography: The city is one of the major cities lying near the Cassel-Baszucki Fault Line. Other cities include Stormburg, Amaxon, Nistu, etc. It is surrounded by multiple mountains, the tallest being Mount Amnoze. Transport: The city is connected to other cities by Highway 999, Interblox 70, and Ro- Route 450. It has a vast subway system, spanning from Mount Amnoze to City Center, Amazeman Road, etc. The Rail Link goes to cities like Stormburg, Roblox city, etc. The city has a large airport, about 7 miles (12 km) from the City Center. In Popular Culture: *In the game Survive the End of Roblox, the city is a target for disasters. *In the game, Mount Amnoze suddenly erupts. *The Amazeville Area and a nearby farm get destroyed by meteors and quakes. *The City is mostly destroyed by disasters like storms, tsunamis and earthquakes. *Other cities such as this one include Amaxon City, Ammoze City and Amazonian City.Two mentioned by the Amaze-Media reports in Survive the End of Roblox and the other seen as evacuation for the survivors. Category:Amaze-onia Category:Cities in Robloxia Category:Large towns and cities